1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an imaging apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an imaging apparatus for generating a composite image by combining a captured image with a composition-purpose image and displaying the composite image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2004-248037 A, JP 2003-78818 A, JP 2004-153345 A and JP 2005-157762 A describe techniques capable of generating a composite image by combining a captured image with a composition-purpose image at the time of image capturing.
JP 2004-248037 A describes transmitting a location of image capturing to a server at the time of image capturing, receiving from the server clip art images selected at random from additional images provided for each image capturing area, and generating a composite image. Since difference composite images are generated for respective image capturings even in the same image capturing area, surprise and amusement can be provided to a user.
JP 2003-78818 A describes automatically detecting a position of a subject and displaying a ticker (a character string or an explanatory graphic for indicating a name of the subject, description of the subject, etc.) on a screen in accordance with motion of the subject.
JP 2004-153345 A describes that a template image selected by a cameraman is displayed while being superposed on a through image and that when the cameraman determines a composition and shoots, a shot image combined with the template image and a shot image not combined with the template image are stored.
JP 2005-157762 A describes extracting a specific object from a captured image, generating a composite image in which the extracted object is replaced by an exchangeable object registered in advance, and outputting the composite image.
Incidentally, it was impossible to select a composition-purpose image(s) to be adapted for arrangement (position, size and direction) of a subject, the number of subjects and a positional relation between subjects. Moreover, it was impossible to determine arrangement of a composition-purpose image(s) in accordance with the position of a subject and/or the positional relation between subjects. For this reason, there was a possibility that a captured image would be combined with a composition-purpose image that is unmatched with the scene of the captured image or a composition-purpose image would overlap with a subject image or another composition-purpose image.